


Pomegranates and Petals.

by theduchessofhell



Series: Mythology!Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Hades!Ruby, Mythology - Freeform, Persephone!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduchessofhell/pseuds/theduchessofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess Hades, also known as Ruby, finds herself intrigued by a girl with leaves in her hair and also likes to sit in the field where Ruby walks around.</p><p>It turns out Persephone, Anna, is watching her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranates and Petals.

The Underworld's ruler was walking in a grassy field when she spotted her. Nowadays, the goddess felt as trapped as the souls in the underworld are. She's always been fond of this kind of time. It's early in the morning to the point where there is no light out but she can see the outlines of dark gray clouds.

Down in 'hell', it's a bad kind of cold. It's chilly and sends shivers to everyone who walks through the place. Out here, the breeze and freezing atmosphere feels nice on her face and through her long dark hair.

It causes her long black gown and gray hooded cape to move dramatically at times. She is quite fond of the effect.

Other than the weather, this time is now the season of harvest. Hopefully everyone is away if they aren't still fast asleep at this time of day. 

This all describes the first time the emotionally unattached goddess sees her.

'Her' was gently putting her delicate pale fingers on flowers. 

It's as if she's studying each individual petal with those curious round eyes. The girl's red hair has some flowers loosely tucked between strands of her hair and she roams around barefoot without a care to give.

Her delicate fingers trace the lines on leaves. With each gentle touch, the plant regains it's color and health. The dead autumn leaves and grass awaken around her.

The goddess watches her with squinted, concentrated eyes. She creates a stare mixed with confusion and curiosity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first time the goddess actually speaks to her is the first time either one of them has felt intrigued by another being.

Walking in the middle of no where, the deadly ruler looks out at nothingness until her eyes find the girl once again.

Their stances are different, yet both are equally as powerful.

The one with the flowing lace dress stands with confidence and determination. The way she stands doesn't show any sign of defense or offense but it still looks intimidating.

The leather lover is ready for anything, showing that she's ready for something or someone to attack her. 

"I see you here a lot." The red haired girl speaks first. The brunette has no intention of replying yet. "But I've heard of you even more."

The girl takes a step closer almost without a hint of caution. Immediately the patch of grass around her grow buds of flowers. The dead brown grass and yellow leaves gain their green color again.

"I am the goddess Persephone." she introduces herself, "I know you're Hades. You're feared, I understand that you loathe and are afraid of my family, including me. You don't have to avoid me because I live up in Mount Olympus."

 

Persephone looks down at the field around Hades. Hades doesn't tear her eyes of the other girl. She already knows the fair skinned woman is seeing the color drain, dying plants on the ground around her.

"Ruby." The word causes Persephone to look back up. Hades rolls her eyes and repeats, "I am called Ruby."

Persephone nods, "I am Anna." 

She hesitates at first but soon walks across the field slowly towards Ruby, "I know you try and ignore me, Ruby. I see you watch me. At first you looked surprised and it was nothing. Then you kept on glancing every once in a while, intrigued. It became protective. It was like you were looking after me."

Anna rambles with each step. She isn't striding across the plain. Every foot in front of the other stays on the ground for a few words before taking another. "Am I correct?" Anna asks.

Ruby remains silent for another moment before moving closer to Anna, "Every step you take, life begins. I have to follow where life ends."

"Together, it makes us a whole." Anna cuts the rest of her off. "To be truthful, I was once afraid of you. I grew up learning that you're part of the darkness."

"What do you believe now?"

"Now?" She gulps, "Now the only reason you intimidate me is because I've found myself attracted to you." 

Ruby doesn't know what she's hearing. It makes zero sense but she understands what Persephone means.

Ruby tilts Anna's chin up and captures her lips with her own. Anna's lips tastes sweet, but not too sweet. Her mouth feels soft and warm. The feeling of silk against Ruby's skin is the equivalent of Anna's kisses.

Ruby tastes of pomegranates. Anna decided she likes it. A lot. Ruby's lips are cold and they make Anna gasp when Ruby leaves kisses on her skin. The cold lips of Ruby collide with Anna's warm ones. It makes Ruby's insides melt and it makes Anna open her eyes wide in delight just to flutter them closed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's bad. It's the middle of the night and I wanted Annaby Greek Mythology. Should I add more? Should I continue this mythology/supernatural thing? Let me know. Thanks for reading my crap writing.


End file.
